Shiki Granbell
(Formerly) |occupation=Adventurer Mechanic (Formerly) |team=Crew of Edens |partner= |base of operations=Edens Zero Granbell (Formerly) |status=Alive |relatives=Ziggy (Adopted Grandfather) |abilities=Gravity Ether Gear |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 1 |image gallery=yes }}Shiki Granbell (シキ・グランベル Shiki Guranberu), also known as the Demon King (魔王 Maō) Edens Zero: Chapter 15, Page 19 is an Adventurer from the Planet Granbell and the former Demon King's adopted grandchild. He is a member of the Guild Shooting Starlight and owner of the warship Edens Zero. Appearance Shiki is a lean young man of average height with spiky raven (black in the manga) hair which partially covers his ears, has slanted eyes and thin eyebrows. He dons a small, white bandage on his left cheek as well as a red pouch around his waist. His initial attire consists of a high-collared, red-and-black open jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, pockets on either side of the chest, and two black laces attached to the neck of his jacket hanging behind his head. Underneath, he wears a simple white shirt with a v-neck collar and a red design on the front which patterns out into a Y''-shape. He also sports baggy, green-colored trousers which possess a noticeable white detail on both sides. Lastly, his choice of footwear are a pair of simple, black boots.Edens Zero: Color Spread During his fight against a parasite imitating Elsie Crimson, his clothing were destroyed due to use of the Gravity Ether Gear throughout his body.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 17-19 Shiki later changes into a second outfit which consists of a buttoned up, short-sleeved, and gold-trimmed black tunic with an open high collar, has two black laces behind the neck of the collar, and white round details on the sides. He also wears a pair of brown goggles over his forehead, sports a pair of dark-green baggy trousers with a single line going down in the middle and tucked into black-and-gold boots. Lastly, he now has a pair of matching black tattoos under his shoulders.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 15, Page 11 After escaping Guilst, he returns to his debut outfit, with his shirt having the Edens Zero emblem instead of its original design.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 28, Page 9 Personality Shiki is a carefree, blunt, and eager individual. Because he lived his entire life in the robotic Granbell Kingdom, he never saw another human in his life before meeting Rebecca. Due to this, he's very curious and awkward around people - best exemplified by his habit of asking strangers to "be his friend" and his invasion of people's personal space.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 16-20 Shiki has a strong sense of loyalty and refused to leave Granbell for many years so that he could take care of the robots of the park. And even when he was apparently betrayed by the robots, he still considered them his friends and tearfully thanked them and promised to always remember them.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 75-76 However, he also has a strong sense of justice as when his friends seemingly betrayed him, he attacked them in order to protect the people he had just met, going as far as to put himself in harms way to allow strangers to escape.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 47-61 History Shiki was brought to the Granbell Kingdom by his adoptive grandfather, Ziggy.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Page 29 One day, as Shiki along with Ziggy and Michael watched comets fly, his grandfather told imparted on him the importance of exploring the universe and finding friends.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 2-4 Synopsis Intro arc Shiki meets Rebecca and Happy after they arrive in Granbell Kingdom, literally dropping in on them as they were faced with a giant robotic cat monster. After realizing that Rebecca is another human and being punched for invading her personal space, Shiki asks Rebecca to be his friend but is rejected. He then follows Rebecca and Happy as they flee back to the town. After greeting them again, Shiki introduces them to all of his friends before taking part in a large celebration with them and then falling asleep. After waking up to discover that his hair had been cut, he discovered the robots had captured Rebecca and Happy and tried to kill them in order to take their ship in order to get revenge on humanity for abandoning them. (This was later revealed to be just an act to get Shiki to leave with them before the robots of Granbell ran out of battery power, leaving him alone.) After saving Rebecca and Happy from the robots and offering to stay behind to give them time to escape, Rebecca pulls him along with her acknowledging him as a friend. They then begin their adventure into the Sakura Cosmos and Shiki expresses that he misses his friends but is eager to make one hundred more in the universe.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 13-62 Now traveling with Rebecca and Happy, Shiki begins to learn about the outside world such as B-cube and multiple other things, even learning about Rebecca's B-Cube channel. Rebecca eventually landed the Aqua Wing on Blue Garden with hopes of registering Shiki into her Guild Shooting Starlight as an Adventurer.Edens Zero: Chapter 2, Page 6 Norma arc In the Guild, Shiki was surprised to see so many people that he wanted to touch them, much to Rebecca's dismay.Edens Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 2-3 After Rebecca stops him from touching someone's face, he notices the giant hologram of Mother. After Rebecca's explanation, Shiki claims that he met Mother before, causing everyone to laugh much to Rebecca's embarrassment. When Labilia Christy's insults caused Rebecca to cry, he used his Ether Gear on the latter and told her not to make fun of his friends before Rebecca dragged him out of the place. After obtaining his Adventure Card, Shiki tells Rebecca that they should find Mother themselves and make it into a video. This excites Rebecca, but tells Shiki that they need find to get a better ship in order to make the trip beyond the Sakura Cosmos. They are later seen flying the Aqua Wing towards Planet Norma.Edens Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 5-29 Skull Fairy arc Guilst arc Digitalis arc Powers and Abilities : By using Ether Gear, Shiki has the ability to control and manipulate gravity itself. He is capable of changing the direction of gravitational force around himself which enables him to stick to walls (by making gravity sideways), float in the air (by making gravity upside down)Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 53-61, and make objects and people weightless to an extent. It is recognized as the power of the Demon King and renowned as a power from the Dark AgesEdens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 54, Shiki describes it as a power he inherited from his grandfather.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 60 He also confirmed that it took him a month to learn it.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 15, Page 12 * : Shiki's arm begins to glow for a brief moment and then he punches his opponent with enough force to rupture the ground in several places, destroying nearby buildings.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 55-58 ** : Shiki's fists begin to glow and he initiates a barrage of punches onto his opponents causing them to be thrown away.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 10-12 * : Shiki exerts an immense amount of force on an airborne target by boosting his own gravity, pulling the target to the ground.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 18-19 * : Shiki's palm is placed on the ground, creating spiral force that pulls the targets towards him.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 9-10 * : Shiki's leg begins to glow while in midair and releases a spinning kick onto his targets.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 13-14 * : Shiki creates an energy sphere made of gravity from his fist and throws it onto his target, pushing them back due to the heaviness of the attack.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 4-5 * : Shiki enhances his feet with gravity and jumps from above onto their target, causing sheer force and blunt damage.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 17-19 * : Shiki compresses gravity into small spheres onto his palm and shoots them at the opponent, causing heavy damage upon contact.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 4-6 * : Shiki rotates himself in mid-air and uses gravity to push himself down at the opponent with a downward kick, sending them onto the ground.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 35, Page 4 '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Shiki is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat which, when combined with his Gravity Ether Gear, he was capable of overpowering the robots of Granbell with ease. Using Gravity Ether Gear throughout his body, Shiki's combat skills are increased to high levels. Mechanical Skills: Shiki frequently did repairs on the robots of Granbell to keep them from falling apart.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 27-29 Equipment Edens Zero (エデンズ・ゼロ, Edenzu Zero): A large spaceship given to him by Elsie Crimson which was originally owned by his grandfather.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 14, Page 6 Battles and Events Trivia *Shiki shares the same name as the protagonist of Hiro Mashima's previous work, Monster Hunter Orage. *The name "Shiki" also means four seasons (四季). This follows the trend of Hiro Mashima naming his main characters based on seasons. *Shiki seems to have a fear of bugs as he didn't wish to believe that the Kawpicatt S4 was a species of bug and instead wanted to believe they were more like an "octopus."Edens Zero: Chapter 15, Page 3 *Shiki confirms that he was taught these "tricks" by his late grandfather during childhood.Edens Zero: Chapter 35, Page 7 Navigation fr:Shiki Granbell Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans